


Lullabies, Porridge, And A Glass Of Coke

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I wrote this because I don't feel so good, My mind's all over the place so the story might be a bit iffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Eve decides to visit her sick girlfriend and care for her until her parents get back.
Relationships: Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya
Kudos: 25





	Lullabies, Porridge, And A Glass Of Coke

"Maya-san! You need to rest!" Eve reminded a sick Maya, who was struggling to get up from her bed. She could barely answer the door when her girlfriend came over, and was forced back to bed immediately after. Her parents were both working, and thus Eve decided to care for the drummer until Maya's parents returned. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet… I don't really feel like eating anyways." Maya coughed violently, her temperature rising as she collapsed back onto her bed. Eve pulled the covers so that Maya would be comfortable while she tried to cook something for her girlfriend. "I'll be fine… You should head back to practice…"

"We've decided to cancel today's session! Chisato-san has a last minute filming anyway, so it worked out for us." Eve replied, singing a Finnish lullaby her mother used to sing whenever she was sick. Maya soon drifted off to sleep thanks to the lullaby, and Eve made her way towards Maya's kitchen. _'Now… what should I make so that Maya-san will regain the same amount of health a samurai has?'_

Despite Eve's best efforts, she wasn't particularly good at cooking. The kitchen ended up in a mess, and there were many dishes left in the sink that Eve would have to wash later. At least she managed to produce a tasty bowl of porridge (yes, Eve did taste-test it first) for her girlfriend to consume while Eve prepared drinks suited for a feverish person. She brought the bowl of porridge as well as a glass of Coke to Maya's bedroom, a bright smile on her face as she waited for Maya to wake up.

"Mmm… Eve-san? You shouldn't stay here, I don't want you catching what I have…" Maya mumbled, stirring from her slumber. She groaned weakly, barely able to prop herself on her bed. Eve beamed, holding up a spoonful of porridge in an attempt to feed her girlfriend. "Eve-san… I can feed myself…"

"You can barely sit up though, besides I want to feed you!" Maya sighed, her girlfriend could be stubborn when she wanted to. She reluctantly allowed Eve to feed her, the latter's turquoise eyes lighting up with every spoonful fed. Once Maya had finished her porridge, Eve held up the glass of Coke, ice cubes bobbing in the liquid. "Here you go!"

"Um… Eve-san?"

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but shouldn't it be a glass of Pocari?"

"In Finland, drinking any type of cold drinks is good for curing fevers! Even better will be Coke!"

"Uh…"

"Please trust me on this Maya-san!" Maya groaned, how was she supposed to say no to Eve when she sounded so confident in her suggestion? Not to mention the determined gleam in Eve's eyes was one of Maya's many weaknesses. With a sigh, she allowed Eve to bring the glass closer to her lips. Maya drank the carbonated drink, sighing with content after she had drank half of it. "It's a delicious and effective way to cure fevers!"

"I don't know about that… but thank you Eve-san."

"No problem Maya-san! I love you, and I hope you'll rest well!"

"Thank you again... and I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about Finland, but the doctors in Sweden literally told my parents to give me Coke even though I was running a bloody high fever as a toddler. So yeah, it's a true story and yes, we just drink cold carbonated drinks whenever we're running a fever (and eat Panadol but that's only when it's more than five days).


End file.
